PORQUE TE DEJE
by ino love hye
Summary: historia de amor de Neji y Ino


¿PORQUE TE DEJE?

Neji siempre se preguntaba por qué dejo a Ino, eso paso hace un mes todo fue muy rápido y confuso apenas si se acordaba y todo comenzó a si…

"_Era un viernes como todos, llegaba de una misión muy cansado, ya que no había sido muy fácil pero había salido victorioso como siempre, no quise descasar ya que quería llegar a la aldea lo mas antes posible, mi equipo estaba formado por Lee y TenTen venían muy cansados, pero cuando llegaron a la aldea se emocionaron, se despidieron de mi y yo fui en busca de la Hokage a darle toda la información, al terminar me despedí y fui directo a la casa de Ino._

_Ella ya tenía dos años viviendo sola, los dos teníamos 23 años y como ven éramos novios, fui a su casa toque tardo un poco pero me abrió, apenas se había despertado porque traía su pijama aun y tenia los ojos hinchados de que aun dormía, entre la bese le pedí permiso para bañarme y me duche al salir la vi acostada en la cama me miro y me dijo._

— _Como te fue de la misión __—__ ella siempre me sonreía y eso era lo que me encantaba, ya que sentía una enorme paz después de cada misión y por eso había llegado lo mas antes para poderla ver._

— _Normal como siempre — yo era lo contrario de Ino era frio, y no creía en el amor porque era algo asqueroso, al menos era lo que pensaba antes de conocerla._

— _mmm, ven a la cama es muy temprano — abriéndole las cobijas para que se acostara._

— _Sabes Ino será mejor hacer otra cosa _

— _Me parece perfecto — poniendo una cara muy sexy me dijo._

_Los cuerpos de nosotros dos se unieron, gozando y gimiendo nuestros nombres en cada caricia, beso iba cargado por el amor que sentíamos ambos… Al día siguiente me tenía que reunir con TenTen para ordenar algunos papeles._

— _Hola Neji, como estas — lo decía TenTen. Ella era la única mujer de mi equipo era guapa y fuerte, unos días a tras cuando se entero que salía con Ino me dejo de hablar, pero cuando hablamos para arreglarlo ella me dijo que me amaba yo solo le dije que amaba a Ino que me disculpara, después de ese día todo volví hacer normal _

— _Bien respondí, a si pasaron los minutos hasta que TenTen hablo_

— _Oye escuchaste los rumores, de que Ino y Shikamaru salían juntos a todos lados cuando nosotros no estábamos, ¿Qué acaso Ino no te conto? — fingía inocencia como era posible que yo le creyera._

_Después de aquella plática yo salí enojado y muy furioso como era posible que la rubia que tanto quería lo engañara, el que después de la misión quería estar con ella, y que se comportara como una fácil que a su partida se metiera con otro eso si que no…. Nunca pensé en preguntarle a las personas por mis celos no pensaba con claridad y eso fue mi perdición._

_Buscaba a Ino por todas parte y no la encontraba ya había ido a su casa 4 veces y nada donde se avía metido, a lo lejos vi una figura muy parecida a Ino que venia con Sai, mis celos se agrandaron vi como se despidió de él y vino hacia mi sonriendo, entramos a la casa y ahí fue donde empezó todo "a veces me arrepiento de todo pero no se puede regresar al pasado"._

— _Donde estabas, ya es muy tarde y tu todavía en la calle además con otro hombre, que pensaran de ti las personas — estaba tan enojado que no pensaba en las palabras que decía._

— _Me quede con Sakura a curar a Shikamaru ya que llego un poco lastimado y Sai se ofreció a traerme. Ino no debió pronunciar el nombre de Shikamaru_

— _¡HA! A si que Shikamaru porque siempre el, estoy harto toda la gente habla mal de ti que eres una fácil, mujerzuela que no te das a resp — No pude terminar ya que Ino me había dado una bofetada… Al voltear a verla la vi con los ojos llorosos, y me dijo._

— _Tu no sabes nada y porque le haces mas caso a las otras personas y no a mi, ahora sé que no te importo, a sí que ¡VETE! — me grito y al verla a si me sentí mal, lo único que hice es salir de la casa e ir a tomar, fui a un bar cerca de ahí y tome, mis sentidos ya no funcionaban del todo estaba súper mareado, una voz se me hizo familiar no supe que paso sino que ya me encontraba en la casa de alguien y al buscar al dueño me encontré con TenTen._

_Lo que siguió después es que ninguno de los dos teníamos ropa, nos besábamos con furia, enojo pero jamás con amor… Después de eso evitaba a Ino y cada vez que salía de misión me acostaba con TenTen si decía que me acostaba por que jamás hice el amor con ella sino la única vez fue con mi hermosa rubia de ojos azules."_

Después nos invitaron a comer los integrantes de Azuma nos reunimos para celebrar un triunfo de ambos equipos, ahí fue cuando la vi se veía hermosa su cabello tan largo y su aroma tan agradable como le encantaría que fuera de nuevo suya que se entregara a él y que gimiera su nombre en ese mismo momento, pero sus pensamientos acabaron cuando vio que Shikamaru la tomo de la mano y se la beso, lo odiaba, TenTen apareció y todos comimos a si que ahí vi que Ino era hermosa, sensible, alegre, amistosa, inocente, mandona, pero jamás se compararía con TenTen eran hermosas a diferente forma pero a la que amaba era a Ino y otro vez la pregunta se vino a mi ¿Porque la deje?

Fin

Ojala que les guste comenten

Bye saludos


End file.
